A world of darkness: A new light
by Miss.Heartache
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister named Elizabeth, also known as Beth. Together, they must be a new light to the wizarding world by defeating Lord Voldemort, together they must create a legacy which must be a wonderful future to the place they call home....
1. Chapter 1

_**The World of Darkness: A new light**_

_**Chapter 1: Announcement **_

_**Harry Potter has a twin, Beth Potter! They survive and fight for the wizarding world! But there is something different about Beth; Powers and looks. Harry is also different in his own way. Are they the key to a world without Voldemort?**_

Lily Marian Potter paced up and down near the fireplace. Every now and then, she glanced at the fireplace. Then, a sudden green light emitted from the fireplace and James Ignatius Potter's head popped and his body followed it. He grinned when he saw his wife. "Hi honey!" Lily exclaimed as he gave James a peck on the cheek. "Hey." James replied.

"How is work?" Lily asked.

"Well, the pupils were okay. They are hardworking, but quite slacky. Year 5s and 7s are not quite up to the standard but I can manage. What about you, Golden Ray?"

"I am really okay. I have to tell you something very important James."

James's eyes flickered over her as he sat down on the sofa. Lily sat next to him and whispered, "Accio 2 cups of hot tea." Two cups of tea came zooming from the kitchens. Lily took one for herself and handed one to James. James took one sip and then waited for Lily to speak.

"Ummm, James, what would you feel when you hear the news you are going to be a daddy?" Lily asked quietly.

"Why? I would feel as if I was going to swoon with happiness." James replied, his eyes looking at Lily with suspicion and curiousity.

"Then, swoon with happiness! You are going to be a daddy!" Lily cried, her eyes shining.

James was stunned for a moment and then, after a few moments, scooped Lily up and swung her around. Lily giggled. Then, she rested her head on James's chest and whispered, "We are having a pair of twins. One boy and the other girl."

James exclaimed, "Do you have any ideas for names?"

Lily nodded, "Well, I want to name my son Harry James Potter. Girl...... ummm, I am not sure."

James continued, "I want to name my daughter Elizabeth Lily Potter. Is that okay? Harry is fine with me."

Lily nodded and yelped, "Excellent! Beth and Harry! Who would be the godfather?"

James pondered over it for a few moments and said, "What about Padfoot or maybe Moony?"

Lily nodded and said, "Okay. Padfoot and Moony are fine. Godmother can be Susan or Charlotte."

Padfoot (Sirius) and Moony (Remus) were James's closest pals. Charlotte and Susan were Lily's best friends. Sirius was married to Susan and Remus was married to Charlotte.

James and Lily, after discussing for a while, decided that Moony and Charlotte could be Beth's godparents and Padfoot and Susan were going to Harry's godparents.

Then the couple headed for dinner. Lily patted her tummy and murmured, "My darlings! You will have a wonderful time with daddy and mummy! Weare going to a big, happy family! Nobody, even Voldemort, can deter our happiness!"

A/N: This is my very must fic! Please support me. Do not forget to review and light up my day. Please pretty please. P/S: You will see some Narnia action in this Harry Potter Fic with JK Rowling Action! Tune in pls! Toodles


	2. Chapter 2

A world of darness, a new light

Chapter 2: The Prophecy (Hope all of ya luv it!!!!)

A man clad in a clock hurried through the streets towards the Potter Manor. He had his eyes firm on the house. Once he reached it, he knocked once, loudly enough of the inhabitants of the house to hear. "Who is that?" A lady whispered harshly. "Severus. Severus Snape" The man replied simply. The door opened to reveal a beautiful lady clad in green robes. Her starlight-coloured cair was tied in a ponytail, her purple eyes staring at Snape. "What is it Severus?"  
The lady sighed deeply. "Its about the Order, Marianna," Snape replied. Marianna Potter nodded sharply before letting Snape enter the manor.

"The Dark Lord is in the giant ballroom. He is with Gregory," Marianna said, "May I accompany you?" Snape nodded curtly before making his way to the manor's ballroom, with Mrs. Marianna Potter following close behind. Snape's black robes sweeped the ground as he walked hastily. He held such important secret, secret he should tell the Dark Lord only. As he walked into the room, a deep silence embraced the people inside. Snape made his way to a tall man on the chair. A snake was around his neck, it was hissing. The man's red eyes inspected Snape as he rushed forward and kneeled before him and then extended his hand for Snape tgo kiss. After that was done, The man hissed, "What brings you here, Severus?"

"My lord, I happened to overhear a prophecy amde about you in the Hogs' Head, it was heard by that blood traitor dumbledore." Snape replied, his head hung low. "Is that so? Interesting.... Continue!"Lord Voldemort's face showed no emotion but his red eyes gleamed with interest. Suddenly, Snape's began turning and twisting his hace. He yet out a yowl before his face turned into Sybill Trawleny's. She slowly repeated a prophecy before her face turned back to Snape's.

Lord Voldemort smirked, "The ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approach............... Interesting Indeed." He snapped his fingers and Lucius Malfoy rushed to his side. "Yes, my lord?" He whispered, bowing so much that his long,  
silky blond hair almost touched the ground.

"Who have faced me 3 times, Lucius?"  
"My lord, the Longbottoms and the Potters."

Snape's eyes filled with tears. Lily, Lily was in danger. The woman he loved utmost with his heart. The most beautiful lady in the 7 worlds. Because of him, Lily was in danger. Voldemort turned back to him and with a flick of his fingers, dismissed Severus Snape. Snape rushed out of the room, with silent tears prodding down his cheeks. He had to save Lily, he had to.

Lily MUST never leave him. Never.

A/N: Luv it??? Hate it???? Anyway, psl review!!!! I need ur support!!!!!!! Looking forward to your gd comments, toodles!!!! (P/S: Pls forgive me for my mistakes (both spelling and grammar)) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My godchildren

Lily and James planned to tell Sirius, Susan, Remus, Charlotte and Peter (their other close friend) at a party they wanted to hold at their house at Godric Hollow. They were very excited. There was an another good news as well, James was promoted!  
He had been promoted from being the DADA Professor to DADA Professor and Deputy Gryffindor-Head. Lily was escatic.  
That meant that their children could live in more luxury. More toys, clothes, more everything that money could buy. She already knew what her friends would say. Well, what the other going-to be dads would say. Susan and Charlotte were each 7 months pregnant. Susan's child and Sirius's child was named Peter Charlie Black and Charlotte's and Remus's child was named Dora Amber Lupin.

Sirius: My sonny, Remus's girlie and James's sonny and girlie will be the next era of marauders, won't they be, Moony?  
Remus: Can't we concentrate on them being born first, Paddy? Congrats, Lily, James. Dora and Peter would definitely be escatic to have friends Susan: Yippes! Oh Lils, did you ever imagine, when we were in Hogwarts, that the infamous Marauders would be our husbands and we would have children with them? Really, I don't know what I am going to do when 2 Siriuses, 2 Remuses and 3 Jameses run around? Hell?  
Charlotte: Su the drama queen!!! Well, all I can say is that our worlds are going to come crashing down, trust me, pals.

"Lily, quit day dreaming! Please, I need help!" James exclaimed as he used the 'wingardium leviosa' spell for the glasses of beer, lemonade and orange to the dining table. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Really, James! As if you need help with magic! Mr Delicate would die if he did something without the help of others." James grinned and walked up to Lily and kissed her. "I never did need help with that." He whispered, his hands still on Lily's waist. Lily pushed him away and gave him one of her looks. 'Haha like real. I was told that you looked up in the Hogwarts library for a kissing book on the eve of our first date. James blushed a dark shade of red and asked, 'Who told you that, Mrs. Potter?" Lily laughed before saying, "Well, Remus and Sirius told Su and Charls and my best pals told me."

James raised his eyebrow and then leaned in to kiss Lily again. It was a warm, soft one and it made Lily melt in his arms. Lily's hands found their way up James's chest and then into his black jet of hair. James tightened his grip on Lily's waist. A moment later, Lily gently pulled back and lay her head on James's chest before saying, "One of the best kisses I have had in a long time." James nodded. Then he kneeled down and patted Lily's abdomen, "Hi children! Beth honey, I hope you are as intoxicating as your mom. And Harry darling, with a father like me, you would be the most attractive boy in school.  
But Beth, you cannot date until you are 16. Or maybe 17. You will always owl me if any guy is bothering you or Dora. Sirius and I will ask your brother and your soon-one-of-your-best-friend Peter to bash that person up. Am I clear, Bethie?"

Lily swatted James's arm playfully. "You will not teach Harry or Peter any violence, Potter. Am I clear? Otherwise, Susan and I would cause you..... some permanent damage." James did a fake salute and then gushed, "Come on, its time for the party!  
We have not prepared yet!" Lily smiled and murmured, "Magic is wonderful." With one flick of her wand, everything was ready. There were red, gold and white streamers on the walls. Delicious food like chicken burgers, cheese fries, butterbear,  
fire whiskey, chocolate frogs, rice prepared with vegetables and chicken was present; a mix of muggle and wizard food.

Just then, Sirius and Susan apparated in front of James and Lily. "Ding-Dong! Favourite guests arrived!" Sirius exclaimed and gave Lily a squeezy hug. "Give us some space, Black!" Lily cried as soon as Sirius released her. Susan raised her eyebrow at the word us but did not say anything. Soon, Remus and Charlotte apparated, After a lot of hugging and giggling, James smiled at Lily, who nodded her head.

Lily went to the front of the room and clapped her hands, "Thanks for coming, everyone! One of the reasons why we held this party is that James has been promoted!" Lily cried. The room erupted in cheers. James made his way to the front of the room and wrapped an arm around Lily. "There is an another reason, of course. Before I say that, let me do something. Accio 3 cups of firewhiskey." Three cups filled with reddish liquid came zooming from the kitchen and the 3 Marauders had each. "Not having any, Lily Wily?" Sirius cooed. Lily rolled her yes, along with Charlotte and Susan. James grinned. This was his moment.  
He brought his cup into the air and cried, "This toast is made to Harry James and Elizabeth Lily!" Sirius raised his eyebrow and asked, "Who are Harry James and Elizabeth Lily? They have your first names as middle names." Lily said, "Well, just say that their surnames are POTTER. Children of Lily and James Potter." ried, "  
The room was speechless. Then Charlotte squeled, "Do you need me to babysit?" Susan cried out congratulations. Remus and Sirius actually yelled themselves hoarse before giving James a bear hug. Susan and Charlotte went forward and hugged Lily.  
"The world is going to have 3 James Potters!" Susan cried.

Lily clapped her hands again and cried, "Shut up!!!!!" All the children of the class glanced at Lily. "Ummm, Padfoot and Su, can you be the godparents of my Harry? Moony and Charls? Can you be the godparents of my Beth?" Lily asked. The room was embraced by silence for a few moments before all four of them murmured together, " We would be honoured." Lily could see that they were too happy to realise this was not a vivid dream. "Let party then, to celebrate Beth and Harry?" Sirius asked loudly. The whole erupted in cheers. That was definitely one of the most happiest nights of Lily's life.

A/N: Luv it??? Hate it????? Hope the answer is yes. Pls pls pls pls pls review. I have made the chapter quite long for your enjoyment. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. You made my day shine!!!! (Is that a correct figurative way of speech?"  
By the way, name of Peter Pettigrew has been changed in this fanfic. His name is Joe Kaywest. He is not close to James and Lily like Remus and Sirius are. And, Remus and Sirius are both best friends of James. James likes them the same. It only refers to this fic. Well, pls review (Pretty pls with a red cherry on top) and tooooodles! P/S: Thanks again to people who reviewed. You guys have been sooooooo supportive. PP/S: Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Wingardium Leviosa**_

3 months later:

Lily Potter let out a huge sigh before wrapping her arms around James Potter. "At what time is Albus coming?" She asked. James replied, "At 8 in the night, I think." Lily beamed and said, "Well, then, we can have the whole afternoon to ourselves. Oh James, Don't you think Peter and Dora are amazing?" Peter Black and Dora Lupin were born a few days ago on 5th December and 6th December respectively. The Marauder girls had a lot of fun with the tiny babies and Lily could not wait for Harry and Beth to be born. Lliy knew how much fun they were going to have in the wizarding world.

After switching on the television, Lily curled up with James and drank in his wonderful scent. She smiled and closed her eyes

"James, may I ask you something"

"Yah, Lily. You never need my permission to tell me anything."

"When I was in my 3rd year in Hogwarts, I was taking Divination. Yup, the class where Sirius loved to take a nap. Then, I saw a grimm in my bowl. Professor Trawleny, after seeing the grimm, predicted that I would die when I was 18. I am now. Do you think I will die?"

James studied his wife for a moment and then kissed her.

"Lily Ray, you don't believe in that stuff, do you? We are going to live until we see Beth's and Harry's great-grand children."

"Not that I do, James. Its just that, Cassandra Trawleny is really a great seer. Even Minerva and Albus said that."

James closed his eyes. It was useless to argue with Lily when hormones were raging through her body. She would most probably burst into tears or having a shouting-match with him.

"Even if you die, I am coming with you. We won't let Death stand between us, will we?"

Lily snuggled againt James, comforted. Then, after a few moments, she fell asleep.

3 Hours later........

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!!! YOU BLOODY WELL MUST HAVE WOKEN ME UP BEFORE 6!!!!! NOW WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Relax Lily. Albus will only come after 8. Chill."

"Chill? CHILL?? You know Albus, he would come 1 hour earlier that the scheduled time! Oh, where is my green dress?"

After a lot of ranting and raving, Lily and James were ready. Lily wore a green, glitter dress which came down to her knees. She was wearing a pair of ballet flats. She did not put on make-up; because she did not any. Her skin was naturally white and on her cheeks, the white was tainted a light shade of pink. Her bright, red hair was bundled in a ponytail She looked absolutely stunning. James was also looking very handsome in back dressrobes. His hair, however, was still untidy but it seemed attractive to Lily.

Just after they appeared in the living room, somebody knocked on the door. Lily smiled and went forward to open the door to reveal Albus Dumbledore. Lily leaned in and gave him a hug. After Dumbledore stepped into the house, James hugged him too. Then, Lily asked, "Shall we have dinner first, Albus?" Dumbledore grinned and nodded. Lily's cooking was always impossible to resist!

After the thrio had dinner, they went to the living room and sat on the armchairs. Then, Albus said, "Lily, James, there is something I want to tell you......"

"You can tell me anything, Albus. Is it concerning the Order? Do Lily or I need to go for any special mission?

"No, its not about that. Its about Beth and Harry.

"What about them, Albus? Potter, quit fussing with your tie!"

"Well, there was a prophecy made about them, along with Lord Voldemot. Here it is: Son and Daughter of parents who have thrice defied the Dark Lord. Born as the seventh month dies..... Powers they hold, so deep, so powerful. The Dark Lord marks them as equals. And when the lord survives, can the son and daughter of the air?"

Lily was shaking. James's face was ashen white while he bit his lip.

"What does that mean, Albus? "

"That means your children are destined to defeat Lord Voldemort. You and James would have the honour of being the parents of the special kids.

"Why them?" Lily murmured, tears welling up in her eyes. James was looking as if he was going to have a heart attack. His hazel brown eyes were round and wild with fear and he was clutching Lily's palm tightly.

"There is one more thing, Lily. You daughter, Elizabeth Lily Potter, is the grand-daughter of the Great Aslan. She is going to be the most powerful magical being in past, present and future."

"What? James and I do not understand........ Aslan? The great Aslan? Why? I..."

"Let me explain Lily. You and James have to listen carefully."

A/N: Luv it??? Hate it???? Anyway, pls review.... pls X 1000000000!!!!! Ur reviews make my day! Thank you everyone for reviewing! I will personally thank you after the 5th chapter of this story! Anyway, I am deeply grateful for your supportful pardon me for my errors and P/S: You have finally seen the beginning of Narnia Action! It will gradually increase as chapters go by! Toodles!!!!!


End file.
